Fragment
by HerosReprise
Summary: Naruto's past memories are muddled as he arrives home to discover the nightmare that is his current life. Separated from his wife, feared by his friends, barred from Hokage candidacy… and that's only the beginning of it. It's almost as if he has stepped into a parallel universe which reflects his worst fears. [Multiverse-Theory] [Post699] [NH SS ST SI CK]


**A/N -** **New Project! (I know, I should finish my other stories!) I'm trialling a new style here: Darker and more emotional than my usual stuff. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think in your reviews. Xx.**

 **Canon to Ch699. (Mostly non-Canon to Gaiden)**

* * *

 **Fragment**

Chapter One - Four Names

* * *

 _Universe A_

Naruto was trying to determine whether Sai's ink rat messengers were the bearers of good or bad news.

The message itself wasn't ambiguous at all.

'Hinata is pregnant'

Sai didn't even bother with a 'congratulations' or even the casual insensitive remark. He was merely stating the facts.

They were pregnant, again. Surely that is good news. Surely that is _fantastic_ news. Surely his heart has already begun the process of increasing itself in capacity in order to make room for a full extra person he had the privilege to love unconditionally.

Why then, was _worry_ all that came to his mind.

A whole other person he had to worry about…

Another person to protect...

Another person who would demand sufficient amounts of his time…

Naruto never used to worry this much. Perhaps it was a side effect from all of these lengthy solo missions he'd been going on lately.

 _Homesickness makes you crazy._

He rolled up the scroll containing Sai's message and placed it back into his pack. He'd have liked to receive the news from Hinata herself. Gage her reaction and react accordingly. He'd bet she would be extraordinarily thrilled. She always wanted a large family.

It's hard to feel worried about something that makes the person you love so happy.

Naruto smiled as he remembered how excited Hinata had been when she became pregnant the first time.

Speaking of, he wondered if anyone had shared the news with little Bolt yet. How would _he_ take it? Hopefully he would be excited. Finally a sibling to play with!

But then again, the image of Bolt's disappointed face when his father told him he'd be going on another long mission posed quite a problem. A sibling Bolt would have to share his already too busy father with.

 _Ugh, this is ridiculous, why am I being so negative? I should be happy!_

 _I-I mean… I_ am _happy._

Surely happy.

* * *

Thousands of shadow clones were scouring the area. Days of searching with no results hadn't dispirited Naruto. He would continue to search as fast and as effective as he could. The sooner he could find the missing documents the sooner he could return to celebrate with his family.

The conclusion of the fourth great ninja war had also brought about finality in the dealings among the Akatsuki and also Orochimaru's henchmen, namely 'Kabuto Yakushi.'

The young medic was executed for his crimes and thus no longer a threat. However, just because he was dead, didn't mean he no longer posed a problem. The wealth of research conducted by both Orochimaru and Kabuto had been well documented. Missions carried out by the Leaf had ensured the collection and often the destruction of what they believed to be at least 75% of the intel. However, documents containing details of the Reanimation Jutsu were yet to be discovered.

The Sixth Hokage placed great importance on retrieving and disposing of, any documents or DNA extracts relating to the jutsu as a matter of international security. Times of peace were best used to ensure mistakes of the past that lead to war were not repeated.

Recent reports indicated suspicious sealing scrolls were being discovered buried within the earth in locations surrounding the Sound village and various other known hideouts of Orochimaru's.

Naruto was a convenient tool when it came to Search and Recovery of this level. A missing scroll doesn't emit a chakra or scent that could be located by a Hyuga or Inuzuka. It would take a large quantity of Shinobi digging through a vast space as efficiently as possible to succeed.

4 days, one thousand clones and approximately 3400 square kilometres covered and still no results. Just when he was about to release the jutsu to reflect on his findings (or lack of) Naruto's peripheral vision caught a glimmer of light.

Sunlight reflected from a piece of suspicious metal. He would have missed it had the sun not been in that specific position. The metal rod was protruding from the ground by only 1 or 2 centimetres.

It was common to find various pieces of shrapnel or discarded ninja tools around these parts but this metal rod was something a little more peculiar. It reminded Naruto of the chakra receivers worn by the 6 paths of Pein.

 _Why would one of these be here of all places?_

If it was really a chakra receiver then that could mean it could be used as a locater. And why would someone need to locate this spot in particular?

 _The scroll!_

Bingo. Naruto released his jutsu and ran towards the position, knowing for sure buried beneath would contain what he was looking for.

He grasped the chakra rod and immediately regretted it, as it sent an electrical impulse through his body. His muscles spasmed and he felt his grip tighten on the rod involuntarily. His head was hit with a piercing migraine that made logical thought process the most difficult task. He couldn't enter Sage mode, or tailed beast mode. He couldn't communicate with Kurama. He couldn't utilise his chakra at all.

 _What the hell!?_

Images of his past began to flash through his mind, and for a moment he feared for his life, desperately trying to let go of the rod.

 _No… No… No way in hell is this the way Naruto Uzumaki goes down!_

The surge in power shot through his body a final time and as he finally managed to release the rod out of sheer will power. Momentarily, he fell forward, face kissing the wet ground. Blacked out completely.

* * *

 _Universe B_

Naruto wasn't quite sure how much time had passed since he had regained consciousness, nor did he understand how the chakra receiver he touched managed to jolt him to the point of collapse. In the past he had endured Sasuke's Chidori Stream and not experienced the same backlash.

Questions of 'Who put that chakra receiver there?' and 'How did it cause so much damage?' were best left for smarter people like Kakashi Sensei.

A painful headache and dizziness made his journey back to the leaf sluggish. At least he had in fact found the required documents which actually were buried beneath the soil surrounding the chakra rod.

It was a 'Mission Complete!' Although Naruto didn't hold the enthusiasm or poise he normally would after a successful mission.

Izumo and Kotetsu were on evening gate patrol, as they often were. Naruto figured he mustn't look as unwell as he felt because they didn't rush to his aid. Nor did they even acknowledge his presence. Feeling quite uncomfortable, Naruto nodded at the two chuunin just to confirm he did in fact exist when they nodded back and walked off in the direction of the Hyuga compound.

 _That's weird, normally those guys would be busting my balls about reporting in to the Hokage the moment I return from a mission._

Naruto's home was situated right on the border of the Hyuga compound, closest to the Village centre. Their place in the compound was somewhat symbolic of Hinata's status among the Hyuga now.

'You've chosen to procreate outside of the clan, your children are unlikely to be proficient in skills residing around the Byakugan, yet, since you are main family we will not shun you completely.'

Naruto couldn't give a shit about ancient clan politics. In fact he believed there was a lot of reform needed in the way the Hyuga clan operated. He was grateful Boruto wouldn't have to deal with it. Main family or branch family, Naruto was strict in teaching his son to respect all the people of the clan. Living on the outskirts of the compound may alienate them in some respects but it was comforting that both Bolt and Hinata would at the very least get to have relationships with their extended family.

 _Home Sweet Home_.

As Naruto rounded the corner to their front patio he noticed that the sitting room light was on. It wasn't like Hinata to be up at such a late hour. He hoped everything was okay.

Naruto fumbled around, befuzzled as to why his key wouldn't agree with the lock.

"Garhhh, why today!?" he mumbled, making his fourth attempt before his wife unlocked the door from the inside and opened it for him.

"Hinata? I hope I didn't frighten you, my key wouldn't-"

'Ghastly' wasn't an adjective Naruto would usually use to describe his wife. Not even when she was dishevelled from a complete days training. Not even when she returns home from a fortnight long mission without much opportunity for bathing. Not even after 34 grueling hours of intense labour. Hinata was the type of person who was beautiful even at the worst of times. She was the glowing type. The pearl amongst the oyster.

Why then did she appear as if her purity and light had been sucked right out of her? Why was she so… confronting to look at?

The words weren't coming together for Naruto as he looked over a paler, sickly skinny version of his Hinata.

"What… What happened to you?" Naruto breathed out desperately trying to understand her facial expression which resembled a mixture of a glare and a frown.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly, not in the impatient way that Sasuke would, but she sounded as if she was going to burst into tears at the drop of a hat.

Naruto, tried his best to force a comforting laugh out, "What do you mean silly? It's me. I'm home from my mission early."

She flinched slightly as Naruto took a step into the house. He could sense her animosity, he just didn't understand if it was towards him… and if it was, why?

"Please don't," she put her hand up to his chest to forbid him from entering further, "You're drunk again aren't you?"

 _Drunk_ _again?_ _When have I ever been drunk? What is she talking about?_

"Please, I just want you to get out," she squeaked out timidly.

"Hinata, is everything okay?" a voice from inside called.

Naruto's eyes widened as he pushed past Hinata to get a look down the hallway.

There sat Kiba Inuzuka, made perfectly comfortable on Naruto's couch with his feet up on the mahogany coffee table where a bottle of sake was uncorked.

Unsure entirely why the scene stirred up a jealous rage inside of him, Naruto snapped at the sight.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" Naruto meant to direct the accusing question at Kiba himself but unfortunately, it came out at Hinata. He regretted it immediately as she scrunched her face in anger.

"Whoa dude," Kiba stood up open palms gestured in front of him, "It's not what you-"

"I said…Get Out!" Hinata growled, cutting off her former team mate.

"Where's Boruto anyway? Is he at Sakura's?" Naruto asked, ignoring his wife's confusing request.

It didn't matter what time of day or night it was, little Bolt could sense his father's return from a mission and would barrel him over in a tackle style hug at the earliest possible convenience. But he was nowhere to be seen, and Naruto couldn't sense him in the other room, which made Kiba's presence all the more suspicious.

"We are not going through this again!" Hinata screeched. She had really made progress on the volume and severity of her voice. She began shoving Naruto harshly towards the door.

She was never violent like this. This had never happened before, she was actually hurting him. Naruto felt the need to restrain her but he didn't want to cause her any accidental harm, she was pregnant after all.

 _Oh, that's right, the pregnancy. No wonder she's acting so crazy._

But there was no amount of hormones that would have Hinata acting like this. This wasn't natural. She was genuinely upset and angry.

Maybe she?... _Maybe she lost the baby?_

The incredible irony of being unsure if you want something until the option is removed quickly highlighted itself in his brain.

He looked Hinata over one last time before she practically threw him through the doorway. She looked frail and unhealthy. She hadn't been taking care of herself at all. Her shoulders slumped and lacked the usual pride she felt. She didn't look like a new mother to be at all.

"So you… So you lost the baby then?" Naruto choked out.

He didn't mean for it to sound like another accusation… he wasn't very good with his words. He meant to console her, to share the pain and loss but he stuffed that up again.

She stood silently for a moment, as the tears welled in her eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed before the door slammed closed and the lock clicked over.

* * *

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he cried out of despair.

' _I hate you…'_ It hurt that Hinata would say such a thing to him… to anyone for that matter. That she would kick him out of his own home.

He understood that most spouses fought, even to the point of husbands being kicked out for a night or two. In the past he had allowed Sai, Shikamaru and even Sasuke his spare room until domestic disputes could be resolved.

Naruto had always counted himself lucky that Hinata and him never fought or bickered like that. But he knew it was only a matter of time before he did something really stupid that would piss her off enough to raise her voice.

He was okay with a fight, he could handle it. He had every confidence in their relationship that any problem could be sorted out. But this was something else entirely.

He knew he had opened his big mouth and said the wrong thing. But it was an overreaction to not even allow him inside to talk it out. Hinata was the most reasonable person he knew. Probably far too reasonable. This wasn't like her at all. He needed to figure out what was going on. He also felt the urge to see Bolt and make sure he was okay.

Naruto walked through the silent Uchiha compound towards Sakura and Sasuke's mansion. He assumed that'd be where Bolt was. He also hoped that Sakura could shed some light on the whole Hinata situation. Not to mention he still felt like he needed medical attention from his recent mission.

A striking headache had Naruto slightly distracted as he dawdled through the estate. Not properly registering that every building was covered in a thick layer of dirt and dust.

After getting married, Sasuke and Sakura had taken up residence in the barren Uchiha compound, with dreams of one day seeing the place abundant in a re-established clan. In the time being, Sasuke supplemented his mission-dependent income as a landlord and rented out most of the refurbished homes in the compound to various other villagers. Even if the residents were not Uchiha, there was something comforting to him to see the compound abundant with people again.

The place seemed eerily silent to Naruto at the present moment. No lights were on and he couldn't sense anyone's presence. Although he didn't have the strength at this point to enter Sage mode and confirm anything for certain.

 _Why is everything so damn strange today?_

Tears of frustration stained his face as Naruto stepped up the entrance way of Sasuke and Sakura's front yard before knocking loudly on the front door.

Cob webs littered the veranda, and several bouquets of dead flowers were placed at the doorstep. They had obviously been left there for quite some time.

Naruto, punched on the door again, feeling the queasiness in his stomach strengthen. No response.

 _None of this makes sense._

He had literally taken Boruto to this place a week or so ago for a play date with Sarada. It didn't look like this then. There's no way Sakura would let her home become so unkempt so easily.

 _And what's with the dead flowers?_

"Hello!" Naruto shouted at the windows as he stepped away from the doors. Hoping to wake the people he wished were home.

Nothing.

 _If Boruto's not here, where could he be?_

It wasn't ridiculous to suspect that perhaps Sasuke had been dealt another long mission and Sakura was working a night shift at the hospital. Naruto banked everything on this being the only likely scenario.

So that would mean Boruto and Sarada should be at…?

 _I got it!_

* * *

The walk was exhausting. It was becoming far more apparent that Naruto really needed to get to the hospital.

 _Bolt comes first._

He struggled his way to the Sarutobi clan compound whilst battling against the verge of emotional breakpoint. He craved a friendly face, someone to acknowledge that everything was going to be okay.

Naruto cursed the fact that all of his friends seemed to have an excessive number of steps to climb to reach their front doors. He grunted and groaned at each painful stride before knocking swiftly on the door.

 _Please be home… please be home… please be home._

No response.

All patience was lost.

"OI! OPEN UP! HELLO! PLEASE OPEN UP!" Naruto shouted as he, far more aggressively, belted the door with his fist.

Suddenly the door handle twisted and the sound of the deadbolt retracting was like music to Naruto's ears.

 _Oh thank the gods!_

The ginger haired woman carefully opened the door enough to see who her visitor was.

"Naruto?" she whispered.

"Moegi, Thank Goodness! Please, you have to help me. Hinata threw me out and I went to Sakura's looking for Bolt and he's not there. Then I figured he might be here. Is he here? Or do you know where I can find hi-"

"Whoa, slow down Naruto," Moegi hushed him, "Do you know what time it is?"

Naruto willed himself to calm down. Freaking out wasn't going to help anyone, "Can I… Can I come in?"

Moegi frowned from inside, "No Naruto," she sighed, "Don't act like you don't know why."

"What?" Naruto began to dispute.

Moegi quickly glanced behind herself before opening the door further to step outside. This was the moment Naruto actually got a good look at her.

"What…. What happened to your face?" Naruto stuttered, absolutely horrified.

Her usually flawless porcelain face graced a grisly scar reaching from the top left of her brow down to her right cheek. Three distinct marks, like the pattern a claw would make.

It wasn't a recent injury either. It had healed over, and didn't look painful anymore. But the marks were there and in such an unfortunate place.

Moegi grimaced and brushed the question away, "You shouldn't be here. You really need to leave."

"Why?!" Naruto cried out as he fell to his knees in exhaustion, "Why is everyone shooing me away? I just don't understand? Please just tell me where Bolt is?"

She looked at him with pity, genuinely sorry for the predicament he was in, yet still not budging on allowing him inside.

"You're drunk again aren't you?" she said.

"Why do people keep saying that," he growled, "I'm not, I swear I'm not."

Moegi sighed, not buying his dispute, "Bolt isn't here okay Naruto. I'm sorry, I'd like to invite you inside and help you but you know very well why I can't."

"Please just tell me-"

"Go to the memorial stone," she cut him off, "All the answers you are searching for are there."

"Babe, what's going on out here," a man said as he emerged from inside the house.

"Konohamaru?" Naruto exclaimed.

 _Maybe he has more answers._

"You!" Konohamaru spat. He swiftly placed himself in front of Moegi and took a protective stance. "I thought I made it perfectly clear you are not welcome here!"

"Konohamaru, don't, he's drunk he doesn't know what he's doing," Moegi defended.

"Inexcusable!" Konohamaru yelled.

The level of hatred emitting from the young man was off the charts. It shocked and confused Naruto completely. This was completely new for the guy. Naruto couldn't make heads or tails of the reaction.

"I don't understand. I mean no harm. I'm just trying to find Boruto. You understand right?"

"You're still on that huh? When are you going to grow up and move on Naruto! Do you even realise how you're hurting everyone around you with all this crap!" he squeezed Moegi's hand and carefully guided her towards the house unsure if a fight would occur.

 _I'm missing something. This is all wrong. Genjutsu maybe? Or some kind of nightmare. It's all wrong. Konohamaru would never say those things. 'I' would never hurt my friends._

"I'll give you to the count of three to get out of my sight, or you will severely regret the repercussions. I won't let you hurt my family again!"

 _Again?… he doesn't mean… Moegi's scars? No. There's just no way._

"One!"

Konohamaru was an extremely skilled jonin. If Naruto was to face off against him in this condition he'd likely lose.

"Two!"

Naruto held his hands in the air to express that he meant no harm. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He really didn't know _what_ he was apologising for, but it felt necessary.

"I'll go."

"Never come back!" he barked.

* * *

 _Universe A_

Hinata didn't need her Byakugan to know it was Naruto approaching the village centre. He was finally home, 'thank goodness.'

She was having a late night tea with a few friends to celebrate recent news. She quickly excused herself and made a beeline for the door at impressive speed.

'He's home,' she celebrated internally.

She glided her way, gracefully towards her husband who was walking towards the compound.

She grinned profusely and called out to him, "Did you get my message?"

He had been oddly quiet up until this point, but with disdain turned his attention toward her, "What"

"Naruto," she said as she reached him and grasped hold of both of his hands, "I'm pregnant," she gleamed.

His expression was indifferent for a moment before he became angry and annoyed. A reaction she did not expect. Surprised maybe. But not mad.

When he snatched his hands away Hinata flinched.

"Congratu-fucking-lations," he seethed and swiftly moved passed her.

"Na-Naruto," Hinata timidly cried to his receding back, "How can you say that? Aren't you happy at all?"

He ignored her and continued to walk away. But he didn't head towards their house he seemed to be walking right passed it.

"Hey where are you going?" Hinata ran back to his side and attempted to stop him, "Please let's talk about this."

She had no idea that he may not be as riveted with the idea of a second child as she was. She reached to grab onto his right arm but he turned drastically, misconstruing the gesture as an attack and pushed her to the ground.

"Don't touch me!" he warned, holding his finger towards her.

Hinata shrieked in fear that he might hit her. Everything was completely wrong with him.

He stared her down intensely. His eyes, they were filled with an emotion she just didn't recognise. Whatever it was, it was quiet overwhelming for him. He struck his fist to the front fence of their property, as if to say 'that was meant for you.'

The wooden pickets crumbled to dust as Hinata screamed out in shock.

Less than a second later a hand grasped Naruto's wrist restraining him, blocking him from intimidating Hinata. A second hand had him by the throat and completely incapacitated.

Naruto's frightened eyes caught sight of a glaring sharingan as Sasuke held him in place.

"Now you listen to me Naruto. I don't know what the hell this is about. If you want to throw your pregnant wife to the ground and destroy your own property I suppose that's your own business." His deep voice never faltered in tone or seriousness, "If you've had a bad mission I'm happy to talk it through with you. But my daughter is inside the house, and so is Sakura." He gestured toward the home where his family were visiting Hinata, "If you continue to carry on violently and put them at risk... I can't be held responsible for my reactions. Consider yourself warned." He squeezed tightly on Naruto's throat one last time before letting go.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when Naruto calmed down out of a potential rage. Thankful that Sasuke had interfered. But they both knew something was off. He was staring at Sasuke like he was a ghost. And he was not keeping his emotions in check.

Naruto's breathing became heavy and his whitened hands shook.

"Sasuke, please, let's take him to the hospital," Hinata pleaded.

Sasuke nodded in agreement as he moved to Naruto's side.

He flinched away, "No, get away from me!"

Sasuke wondered if he had taken things too far with his threat. Naruto had appeared genuinely afraid of him. Ironically, this was a first.

"Dad?"

Naruto turned his attention to the front door of their home to see a small audience gathered. Including a young blonde haired boy.

"No… It can't be," he cried out and began infusing his chakra out of sheer fear.

Sasuke made the executive decision and swiftly knocked the blond fool out before the situation became dire.

Boruto screamed as he watched his father lose consciousness to the blow.

* * *

 _Universe B_

The memorial stone, he visits it almost every day to pay his sincere respects to Neji Hyuga, The Pervy Sage, his parents and many others. He had read the names through a thousand times, often pausing on the names 'Obito Uchiha' and 'Rin Nohara' wondering if they were together and at peace.

Visiting the memorial stone made Naruto feel somewhat peaceful. As if he was surrounded by family.

Following Moegi's unusual advice, he stepped closer and closer to the stone, again feeling his stomach swell with uneasiness.

 _What is going on with everyone? What did I do wrong?_ he cried to himself.

He glided his bandaged fingers over the marble face and knelt down to investigate.

Four names.

Four names caught his eyes immediately.

Four names had him shaking uncontrollably and in disbelief.

Four names convulsed his lungs, suffocating him with the irrefutable proof of travesty

Four names that broke his lion heart.

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Sakura Uchiha_

 _Sarada Uchiha_

And… just when he thought it couldn't get any worse… the fourth name… the name that seized function of his already torn being.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Boruto Uzumaki_

It was then that Naruto truly did the most disrespectful thing thought possible, as he emptied the contents of his stomach all over the stone monument out of shock and fear before passing out completely.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
